Start With A Smile
by Ryth76
Summary: 'Love starts with a smile, grows with a kiss, and ends with a tear' - anonymous. 100 drabbles for Gaara and Matsuri. Various genres and universes. Rating may go up.
1. 1 to 5: From Ticktock to Cabin Boy

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I do not profit from writing this._

**A/N: GaaMatsu, but there's some Gaara and Matsuri friendship too. Some drabbles are AR or AU. If you don't like this pairing, then I suggest you skip this one and look through my other stories to see if I have any fics for a ship you _do _like. **

**Edit: ****I'm combining chapter 1 and 2 together.**

* * *

_Love starts with a smile, grows with a kiss, and ends with a tear._  
_ - Unknown_

**Start with a Smile**

_Drabbles for Gaara/Matsuri_

_

* * *

_

**1. Tick-tock**

_Genre: General/Friendship_  
_Characters: Gaara, Matsuri_  
_Rating: G_  
_Length: 161 words_

"Did I make it?" Matsuri mumbled, pressing her forehead on the buckled boards of splintered wood.

Gaara placed a hand on her back, assessing her physical state. She coughed up water before turning her eyes toward him blearily. She turned away with a sigh. Gaara glanced at the stopwatch in his hand.

"If this had been a normal mission, the target would have long since fled." The poker faced young ninja sat upright and crossed his arms. "You are not taking this seriously enough."

Matsuri groaned, rolling over on to her back. "I'm trying, Gaara-sensei. I really am…" She protested. "But we've been practicing for hours."

Gaara set the stopwatch back to zero, again. "Very well. We will take a few minutes break, then try again."

Matsuri breathed something that sounded like 'thank you' and her breathing slowed.

Gaara watched his sleeping student for a moment. He placed a hand awkwardly on the top of her head. "Do your best, Matsuri."

* * *

**2. Spector**

_Genre: Sci-fi/Supernatural_  
_Characters: Gaara/Matsuri_  
_Rating: PG_  
_Length: 173_

It is said that the Savage Desert of this hostile planet on the fringe of the galaxy is inhabited by two spirits.

Underneath the twisted stones encircling hardened sand, a protected astronaut with a considerable amount of methane on his person can observe the windy ghosts left behind by two life forms known only as the Entwined Lovers.

A chance breeze reveals the young female with her brown hair swishing from side to side in the breeze. Why metal glints around her neck continues to baffle scientists, though many believe this is a female thing as her lover does not have metal around his neck.

Presently, her arm appears, reaching for her lover's hand as loose grains shape a redheaded form with a massive growth on his back shaped like the body of a Crevice Spider. Now watch. They wrap their limbs around each other, holding each other tenderly until the wailing gale calms and their restless spirits go back to sleep, bodies dispersing into dust and sand.

Let's not disturb their love any further.

* * *

**3. Drain**

_Genre: Romance/Angst_  
_Characters: Gaara/Matsuri_  
_Rating: G_  
_Length: 129  
_

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Eyes stare ahead. Fingers pluck out the drain and water gushes down the pipe.

A shadow falls fleetingly over the window.

She jerks toward the window, gripping the sides of the window.

A hawk.

She dashes out the door, hands clutching for her cloak only to let it slide to the ground.

The hawk glides over the small country town her love had ordered her to hide in. It vanishes over the horizon.

Matsuri wonders if anyone is still alive in the battlefield.

She wonders if–

No! Too painful!

He is busy and can't send word.

That is all.

That is _always _all.

She plugs the sink again and turns the knobs of the faucet back on.

He will return to her. He always returns to her.

* * *

**4. Memory**

_Genre: Romance_  
_Characters: Gaara/Matsuri_  
_Rating: G_  
_Length: 116  
_

Her most prized possession was not the Jouhyou he gave her.

_She doesn't tell him she doesn't use the one he taught her with anymore, but keeps it in a special box for safe-keeping._

Nor was it the forehead protector he presented her when she passed her exams.

_She remembers how they had just stood there, awkwardly touching fingers, until Kankuro nudged him back into focus._

Or even the memory of their first kiss.

_His lips were surprisingly gentle and she could smell something like creosote and wet sage, as though he had stood out in the desert rain._

It was merely _him_, holding her close as the brutal wind moaned through the city chilled beneath the full moon.

* * *

**5. Cabin Boy**

_Genre: Cyberpunk_  
_Characters: Gaara/Matsuri_  
_Rating: T for sensuality_  
_Length: 146  
_

Gears ticked away within the bowels of the round ship hovering in the sky, interjected with the hiss of gas in the pipeline. Morning light streamed through the small rattling window. Matsuri stretched across her cot with a yawn.

She felt an arm wrap around her. "Hey…"

Matsuri flushed as her recent lover kissed her bare shoulder, but she smirked and leaned into his firm chest. "Good morning, cabin boy," she greeted him teasingly.

Gaara's lips curled in one of his rare little smiles. "Cabin boy? Am I that bad a lover?"

Matsuri laughed, rolling over to face him. She bent down and murmured into his ear, "Hmm… the jury's still up. Why don't we try a few times before breakfast so I can reach a verdict."

"You are a cruel woman," Gaara joked gently.

Her smile widened as he pulled her on top of him.

* * *

**A/N: #1 - don't quite get what's going on either D8, but apparently it's some sort of training involving something wooden (a dock?) and water.**

**#4 - A lot of people describe the desert of smelling of creosote (from the creosote bush) and wet sage. **

**#5 - Except that they are on a steam running ship in the sky and apparently are sleeping together, all other details depends on the imagination**.


	2. 6 to 10: From Heatstroke to Shampoo

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I do not profit from writing this._

**A/N: Yay! Inspiration hit me, at last! Edit: Yay! The chapters are showing up right again!  
**

* * *

_Love starts with a smile, grows with a kiss, and ends with a tear._  
_ - Unknown_

**Start with a Smile**

_Drabbles for Gaara/Matsuri_

* * *

**6. Heatstroke  
**

_Genre: Romance _  
_Characters: Gaara/Matsuri _  
_Rating: PG_  
_Length: 181  
_

Matsuri grumbled, "It's so hot."

Gaara grunted and sipped his steaming cup of tea, rattling the paper in his hand. "We live in a desert. You should be used to hot weather."

His girlfriend raised an eye at him. "But it's nighttime. I don't know about you, but I'm _baking_. Why don't we cool off in the pool together?"

Gaara put down his paper and looked at her, his expression mysterious as always. "The pool is dry."

Matsuri groaned. "Great." She wiped sweat from her brow and stood up. "I'm going to check out the bathtub in this place."

She opened the door to the bath. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes widened as she took in the full candlelit tub covered with roses and petals.

Gaara wrapped his arms around her. "Happy anniversary, Matsuri."

Matsuri replied weakly, overwhelmed by the romantic gesture, "Our anniversary isn't till next week…"

"I know." He kissed the top of her head. "Why wait for next week to celebrate?"

"I hate it when you're like this," she murmured in amusement.

"I love you, too, Matsuri."

* * *

**7. Saltpeter**

_Genre: Humor/Romance_  
_Characters: one-sided Gaara/Matsuri, Ittetsu_  
_Rating: PG_  
_Length: 147_

"I heard he likes salted tongue," Matsuri confided to her companions chewing thoughtfully beside her.

"Salted tongue?" Ittetsu repeated. "Doesn't he realize that salted tongue contains one teaspoon of saltpeter? Doesn't he know that makes a man… you know…"

Matsuri blinked at him. "Do what now?"

Ittetsu cleared his throat, turning slightly red. "Unable to… _'Get it on'_ in bed, if you know what I mean."

He blinked at the empty seat. "M-Matsuri?"

He looked up to see Matsuri slapping a shocked Gaara's salt tongue filled chopsticks away from his mouth while frantically protesting, "You're killing our kids!"

"Matsuri… you are embarrassing me…" the younger Genin answered through his teeth, struggling to get a bite only to be blocked repeatedly until he used sand to hold her back.

Ittetsu sighed wearily and placed a hand on his forehead. Sometimes love was just too awkward to watch.

* * *

**8. Fluke**

_Genre: Romance/Fantasy_  
_Characters: Gaara/Matsuri_  
_Rating: G_  
_Length: 208  
_

Furious, Matsuri scrubbed at the barnacle that had latched onto her tail. "Stupid barnacle…"

A shadow loomed over her and she dropped the stone in her hand with a gasp before darting into the safety of a large crevice. She called out, "Who's there? If you want a fight, I'm armed!"

A red-tailed merman swam down to her. "Forgive me for frightening you. My name is Gaara of the Sand Dune. Your name?" He calmly eyed her with mesmerizing exotic black marked eyes.

Matsuri crept out and covered her mouth with her fluke, overcome with uncharacteristic shyness upon looking in his eyes. "Uh… my name is Matsuri…."

"Matsuri? Your name is as beautiful as your lovely tail," he commented, looking somewhat surprised to hear himself say it.

Matsuri stammered, flushed with embarrassment, "You tease… I'm only brown and I have barnacles!"

"You are earthy," Gaara corrected her with a small smile. "And I have barnacles too." He lifted his tail to show two rather fat and round barnacles on his tail.

Matsuri tried to say thanks eligibly, but only managed to form a few bubbles before asking, "Want to get a bite to eat?"

Gaara blinked at her, surprised. He slowly smiled. "… It will be a pleasure."

* * *

**9. Expectations**

_Genre: Humor/Romance_  
_Characters: Gaara/Matsuri_  
_Rating: G_  
_Length:117_

She would have thought she'd learn after being married for five years to expect this. "What do you mean the Festival won't start for another week? You said we had to hurry or we'd miss it!"

Gaara shrugged. "Okay, so maybe we came a little early, but it's not like we have to wait a whole year. Besides, we get to watch them set it up."

Matsuri groaned. "But I only brought this outfit and my kimono. What am I supposed to do for clothes until the Festival?"

"I'm sure there's plenty of clothing stores you can shop at until the Festival starts next month."

At the words 'next month', Matsuri gave an enraged roar that shook the hotel. "GAAAAAAARRAA!"

* * *

**10. Shampoo**

_Genre: Family_  
_Characters: Gaara/Matsuri, OC Jito_  
_Rating: G_  
_Length:185_

Matsuri placed a hand over her daughter's eyes. "Close your eyes, Jito."

"Mo-_om_, it stings!" Jito protested, wriggling as Matsuri poured water over her shampooed head.

Gaara answered from his patch of indoor cacti, looking over his wife's shoulder at the fuming child, "That's what happens when you ignore what Mom tells you."

Matsuri leaned back with a contented sigh, momentarily taking a break from scrubbing Jito's face clean. "It's strange, but it's times like this that I want another baby."

Jito stammered, "You… you don't _want me_?" Her lower lip trembled while Matsuri began toweling her hair off.

Gaara quickly went over to place a reassuring hand on his tearing daughter's shoulder. "No, Jito, that's not what she meant."

Matsuri explained warmly, "I've been thinking of giving you a little brother or sister. Would you like that?"

Jito scrunched up her face, considering. "A little brother or sister?" Her face split in a beaming grin. "Oh! I want a little sister, so I can teach her stuff! Can I have one? Can I?"

Matsuri turned her head slightly to smirk at Gaara. "We'll see."

* * *

**A/N:**

**#6 - If anyone has read the manga, there are a couple of references to one of Gaara's lesser known habits. Being an early bird. However, this drabble has him celebrating his anniversary with Matsuri (as a couple) a week early.  
**

**#7 - Partly inspired by Futurama. Saltpeter doesn't really cause impotency as far as we know, but people used to believe it did. However, salted tongue is very unhealthy anyway. One of the ingredients is actually dangerous in certain amounts and is carcinogenic if it mixes with vitamin C. Part of the humor is Ittetsu and Matsuri reacting to Saltpeter which is mostly harmless. Ittetsu is the boy who cried for joy when Gaara came back to life. Ittetsu is his canon name. It's based on the manga, not the anime, if you can't tell.  
**

**#8 - I found the idea of mermaids having barnacles fun. Gaara's barnacles shape his gourd. Originally, there was only one tanuki shaped barnacle on his tail.  
**

**#9 - This one goes along with the theme of Gaara's early bird habit from #6. Only exaggerated.  
**

**#10 - originally, this was going to be a story where the entire family is taking a bath (soak) together (like in _My Neighbor Totoro_), but even though this seems perfectly fine in Japan, most of my readers will no doubt be from English speaking countries where it isn't normal. So I rewrote it to Matsuri washing her daughter's hair in the sink (instead of just soaking with her) while Gaara tends his cacti in the next room.  
**


	3. 11 to 15: From Poetry to Persistence

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I do not profit from writing this._

**A/N: Finally, another chapter of drabbles. Five of them as before!  
**

* * *

_Love starts with a smile, grows with a kiss, and ends with a tear._  
_ - Unknown_

**Start with a Smile**

_Drabbles for Gaara/Matsuri_

_

* * *

_**11. Poetry  
**

_Genre: Romance_  
_Characters: one-sided Gaara/Matsuri_  
_Rating: G_  
_Words: 161_

Matsuri crumpled her ninety-ninth attempt at writing her confession and tossed it in the trash with a frustrated growl. She leaned back, inspiration eluding her. She looked down at the last paper left, sighed, and put her pen to it.

_Dear Kazekage_  
_Pondering your eyes' depths_  
_My heart beats faster_

_With paper and pen_  
_I now scribe my words of love_  
_With sand dreams in head_

_Of men alive, dead_  
_You alone do I desire–_  
_I see none other._

_For you see, Dear One_  
_I love you so very much…_  
_Please, let me be yours._

_With love, Matsuri_

Satisfied, Matsuri put the letter in an envelope and tucked it in a drawer for safe keeping until her next summons to the Kazekage office.

* * *

**12. Rain**

_Genre: Friendship_  
_Characters: Gaara, Matsuri_  
_Rating: G_  
_Words: 100_

Matsuri sighed as she stretched out beside her sensei on the roof. "You know what would be cool?"

Gaara turned to her inquisitively. "Hmm?"

She continued blithely, "If you could create more weather than sandstorms. Like rain. That would be incredible."

Gaara studied the clear blue sky above. "Once… I made it rain blood," he admitted softly.

"Rain… blood?" Matsuri's voice trailed off. She clasped her hands together and breathed, chocolate eyes huge and shining in amazement, "Gaara-sensei… you are so cool."

Taken back, Gaara stared at her. "… You think that's cool?"

Matsuri didn't know the half of it.

* * *

**13. Chocolate**

_Genre: Romance_  
_Characters: Gaara/Matsuri_  
_Rating: G_  
_Words: 100_

As soon as he had been released from the Konoha hospital after his battle with Seimei, Gaara informed Matsuri, blankly, "Your eyes are like chocolate."

"Is… that bad?" Her stomach fluttered nervously. Gulping, she told herself firmly that even though Temari said he hated sweets, surely his opinions of people weren't governed by his food preferences.

In the silent distance, dogs howled balefully. Matsuri's heart pounded in her chest. The famed ultimate weapon of Sunagakure was standing so close to her... After a long moment, Gaara turned his head aside awkwardly, and answered, cool as ever, "No. It's dark chocolate."

* * *

**14. Father  
**

_Genre: Tragedy/Romance_  
_Characters: Gaara/Matsuri_  
_Rating: PG__-13_  
_Words: 159_

"No, no, no…." He whispered, as though rejecting what was happening could stop it.

Tears streamed down her face, mingling with his. "I… I'm so sorry, darling…." Blood spread beneath them; his sticky clothes clung to his skin.

"M-Matsuri…." He held her all the more tighter, feeling her slip away. Sand curled around her, automatically responding to his desperation.

She murmured, "It'll be okay, darling…. Is our son…?"

He placed a trembling hand on her stomach, feeling the unmistakable flutter of life. "He… he's still alive, Matsuri. Our son is still alive…"

She wheezed wordlessly for a moment before breathing, "Save him…."

He nodded numbly. Silence fell over the battlefield, then a bright light burst from their shelter. Matsuri smiled weakly up at her husband and breathed no more. Gaara placed a hand on the seal on his chest, imagining the life held close to his heart inside it, and bent to kiss his wife farewell.

* * *

**15. Persistence **

_Genre: Romance_  
_Characters: Gaara/Matsuri_  
_Rating: G_  
_Words: 177_

The first time the words "Will you go out with me?" came from the rather plain, energetic, and weak kunoichi two years his senior, Gaara closed the window in her face, unnerved and unsure what to do.

The second time the older Genin suggested eating at a restaurant together, Gaara simply told her he didn't feel ready to be with anyone and she would most likely be the last person he would consider even if he was.

The third time Matsuri asked him out, the recently made Chuunin told her he liked strong women. He found out later that she ended up in the hospital from training too strenuously. He didn't feel comfortable until he had told her that she didn't need to push herself so hard.

The fourth time Matsuri asked to date him, she told him she liked him. Gaara thanked her politely, though he still turned her down, and watched in amazement as she nodded her understanding and left with a smile.

The fifth time she asked, he took her hand and said yes.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not going to say a lot about these drabbles. I feel like I was blabbing too much in the previous chapter. However, #14 is based on a story idea I have had for a LONG time as a more believable alternative to MPreg (in the Narutoverse). It is a seal on similar lines to the ones that seal people, monsters, and other crap in a way that allows the host's physical body to interact with what is inside it while making it unnoticeable at a glance for pretty much anyone else. In this case, someone seals a premature fetus in their body in a way that would allow the baby to grow to maturity and be 'born' (unsealed) healthy.**** Unlike normal MPreg, this is technically a form of surrogate birth that anyone can do and requires a woman to conceive normally first.  
**

**#11 and #15 are based on the manga/databook version of Matsuri. #12 and #13 are based on the anime version of Matsuri.**** #15 covers about three years or so. That means she only asked him twice a year, roughly.  
**


	4. 16 to 20: From Harsh to Penitent

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I do not profit from writing this._

**A/N: Well, this chapter took me a little longer. Also, not all the drabbles are fluffy or romantic. Especially the first, which I wrote as a response to something mindbogglingly horrible (to me) someone said to someone else.  
**

* * *

_Love starts with a smile, grows with a kiss, and ends with a tear._  
_ - Unknown_

**Start with a Smile**

_Drabbles for Gaara/Matsuri_

* * *

**16. Harsh**

_Genre: Drama/Angst_  
_Characters: one-sided Gaara/Matsuri, OC Ayako_  
_Rating: PG_  
_Words: 142_

Matsuri snapped. "How can you say being forced to carry the Shukaku makes him incompetent? What about the suffering that put him through?"

Ayako answered, "That was cruel, but that's not–"

"I hope they force giving birth to one on you and you die at childbirth! Maybe then you'll take his pain seriously!" Matsuri spun around and stormed off.

"Matsuri!" Gaara's voice called behind her. She froze, too ashamed to face him.

His voice was cold. "How could you say that? Do you really think that's something I'd want?"

"Gaara-sensei, I…." Tears welled in her eyes. "I didn't…"

She could feel his disgust for her rolling off him. "I can't even look at you right now…" He muttered, and he was gone.

"I'm really sorry," Matsuri whispered contritely into the emptiness. "I like you, Gaara-sensei..."

* * *

**17. Hunted**

_Genre: Horror/Angst_  
_Characters: one-sided Gaara/Matsuri_  
_Rating: PG_  
_Words: 264_

I inhaled the rich scent of her, my knuckles cracking as I flexed my claws. Tasting killer intent on my tongue, I raised my head in an answering howl. I slipped into the shadows of the trees beneath the heavy full moon, listening to her breathing.

I had always watched her from afar, words caught in my throat. Speechless now and half mad, I could still feel my blood tempo beat harder as she tiptoed closer through the brush. Turning her beautiful neck I longed to nip, she fitted a silver bolt in her crossbow, sweat dripping into her large eyes.

I gave a gentle growl, urging her closer. She gasped and stumbled back. The sting of cold silver sent me yelping, stumbling back into the moonlight. My beloved looked upon me as I truly am for the first time. The scream trapped in her throat was more agonizing than the silver. She knew who I was. I would never be safe near my love the wolf hunter day or night.

I longed to hold and kiss her, yet my claws longed to tear at her lovely face. I craved blood and I desired love, but I have always been a master of control, so I froze, lowering my head with a soft whine.

My girl carefully reached for another bolt. Despite her efforts not to look away, her eye moved to her crossbow. Freed from her gaze, I tore into the forest, leaving her far behind. As night deepened, I made my way to the distant hills, singing my loneliness to the moon.  
**

* * *

18. Reassurance**

_Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort_  
_Characters: one-sided Gaara/Matsuri, Temari_  
_Rating: PG_  
_Words: 187_

Temari remarked, opening a can of Pepsi, "I can just imagine the chaos unfolding tomorrow with all Gaara's fangirls going rabid over him reaching that age."

Matsuri squeezed the half empty can in her hand. "I don't want to hear it from you. I have no chance."

"Don't worry." The wind princess sloshed the fizzy drink in her mouth before swallowing. "My brother may not be the most patient, but trust me, he's not going anywhere for a while."

"But… what do I do? There's so many of them, and he's…." Soda trickled out from gashes in Matsuri's can. "I mean, I'm not special and he's–"

Temari interrupted with a sigh, putting down her can to rub her eyes. "If he's really that important to you, do something. Learn what makes him tick; try to see things through his eyes."

Matsuri lamented, "I-I have nothing to give to him. I'm not strong. I'm not particularly clever. And… what if I still like him j-just because he's…?"

The Kazekage's sister turned her head to look her hard in the eye. "If you did, you wouldn't care."

* * *

**19. Nip**

_Genre: Humor/Parody_  
_Characters: Gaara/Matsuri_  
_Rating: PG_  
_Words: 177_

"Don't worry, it won't hurt a bit." She felt cold lips on her neck and the pinprick of teeth.

Matsuri squirmed, protesting, "But I don't want to be a vampire!"

"…But you'll grow old and die," Gaara answered, pulling his head back. "If you become a vampire, we can be together forever!"

She glared at him. "What about my family?"

He paused and scratched his head a moment. "I don't see the problem. They would die anyway whether you choose to be a vampire or not."

"Wait, what about your own family?" She asked, dodging his second attempt to bite her.

"They died, good riddance. We never got along," Gaara didn't sound sorry about it.

Matsuri snapped, "Well, I like my family, so I don't want to spend an eternity apart from them, okay?"

Gaara growled sourly. "Fine."

"Fine!" Matsuri echoed, storming out to sleep on the bed.

Sighing exasperatedly, Gaara sat up in his coffin and stared at the door of his chamber. Why did she always make such a big deal over the little things?

* * *

**20. Penitent**

_Genre: General_  
_Characters: Gaara, Matsuri_  
_Rating: PG_  
_Words: 182_

Matsuri trembled at the sight of the terrifying figure approaching her from across the street. Sabaku no Gaara stopped in front of her. "Matsuri."

"Yes…?"

He held out a small cactus blossom. "I'm sorry for hurting you."

Matsuri took it carefully and managed to mumble, "I forgive you. Thank you."

She half-expected him to lash out at her for not speaking to him correctly, but he only held out a small pouch with his other hand. "If your injury reopens and gets infected again, this will make you feel a little better."

Stunned by the gesture, Matsuri took the small pouch and looked at the small bottle of a very rare and very expensive quality ointment. He had put a lot of effort in this, more so than she would have ever expected if she had ever imagined him apologizing at all.

She thanked him a second time. She didn't have the heart to tell him the injury had healed long ago into a long scar across her back, so she promised to use the ointment if she ever needed it.

* * *

**A/N: Special note on #16 - While surfing the web, I ran across someone's rant about how people who tell rape jokes are bad because they don't understand how bad rape was and how they (the poster) knew rape victims, only to scream at someone's comment on how they knew how bad rape was, but still didn't mind rape in fiction or some jokes about it, that they hoped the commenter would get brutally beaten and gang-raped, because they felt the person didn't comprehend just how bad rape is. I still don't and can't believe someone who really knows rape victims and understands the gravity of the crime could say that on their very public personal site. That sickening idea bothered me for a few days, so I wrote this drabble where 'rape' is replaced by what happened to Karura and Gaara, and Gaara gets disgusted with Matsuri for what she said.**

**I think that, no matter how many victims you know, if you say someone that is not a sex offender should get raped in anyway 'so they'd take rape more seriously', you are the biggest douche-bag. This ESPECIALLY goes if you know victims. And if I hear a person say that to _anyone _in real life, I _will _refer to them as Miss/Mrs./Mr. 'Douche' to their face every time I say anything to them. After beating them up, of course.  
**


	5. 21 to 25: From Tongue Slip to 011001

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I do not profit from writing this._

**A/N: This chapter was a snap! xD I think these are some of my best. I did much better writing these after writing drabble #16 (well, mentally... Physically, I have a cold). Why did it take so long for the last chapter? Technically #16 was #20, but I wanted the last chapter to end with a light drabble so I did some switching around after finally writing 'Harsh'. Since then, my writing has been going much faster and better.  
**

* * *

_Love starts with a smile, grows with a kiss, and ends with a tear._  
_ - Unknown_

**Start with a Smile**

_Drabbles for Gaara/Matsuri_

* * *

**21. Slip-of-the-Tongue**

_Genre: Romance/Friendship_  
_Characters: Gaara/Matsuri_  
_Rating: G_  
_Words: 100_

"I feel like I'm developing amnesia; I can't remember anything during our training hours."

Gaara blinked down at the short fifteen-year-old. He spoke after a moment, "For someone with amnesia, you have excellent memory of your training, Matsuri."

She answered, "That's because I have you for my sensei. You'd make an excellent boyf–" She cut herself off. "Frie– sensei… for Genin someday," she corrected herself quickly.

Gaara heard the word she avoided._ Friend? Am I her friend? _It didn't feel like friendship, but Matsuri didn't feel like a student either.

…What was the other word she nearly said?

**

* * *

22. Storybook**

_Genre: Romance_  
_Characters: Gaara/Matsuri_  
_Rating: PG_  
_Words: 125_

She still looked beautiful.

He ran fingers through coarse graying hair once brown and soft. He looked into her smiling, crinkled eyes. Her skin had become leathery from the lashing of wind and sand, but the touch of her hand on his cheek still sent chills through him as they tenderly kissed.

Brushing a thumb over her first age spot ever, he kissed the battle scars on her arms, each with story of it's own, and placed a hand on her stomach. Even through her gown, he could feel the stories of Cesarean birth, pregnancy, and the joy of children her once flat stomach carried.

Time had not been as gentle to her as it had been to him, yet she still looked so beautiful.

* * *

**23. Ballot**

_Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort_  
_Characters: Gaara/Matsuri_  
_Rating: G_  
_Words: 100_

"Which do you like?"

Gaara looked up from his paperwork. "What?"

Matsuri repeated firmly, "Sari or me. Which do you like?"

He stared at her for a moment, eyes softening. "I like both of you."

She looked away, feigning interest in the small cacti on his desk. "But which of us do you like best?"

"It's not a popularity contest, Matsuri," he admonished her, standing to place his hands on her shoulders. "Don't think like that."

Miserable, she looked up at him. Gaara gave her a tender kiss on the brow. Matsuri's brightened face burned, sadness forgotten.

"You, I like."

* * *

**24. Incognito**

_Genre: Romance/Parody_  
_Characters: Gaara/Matsuri_  
_Rating: G_  
_Words: 117_

Matsuri ran her hands over her flattened chest, checking her uniform, and entered the school grounds.

She greeted her sharp-eyed crush first, praying he wouldn't recognize her. "Good morning! Are you here for ninja classes? I left my textbook at home by accident so…"

Gaara's aquamarine eyes looked her up and down. "Yes," he answered finally. "You can borrow mine, um…" He looked expectantly at her.

"Matsu… Matsuda."

"Gaara." He gave her a curt nod. Matsuri walked away, heart in her throat She grinned. Success! If Gaara believed it, then no one would look at her twice.

Behind her, Gaara thought, _So cute… Like Matsuri…_

He hoped thinking that didn't make him gay.

* * *

**25. ****011001**

_Genre: Romance/Sci-fi_  
_Characters: Gaara/Matsuri_  
_Rating: G_  
_Words: 146_

Matsuri dropped in the last insurance forms into the slot by the metal human-shaped case. She stepped back. The box clicked, opening. A figure like a rather attractive redheaded young man stood up. Her temperature shot up. Very attractive. It blinked ringed eyes at her calmly as though from a deep slumber.

"Awaiting orders, ma'am." Its soft lips curled in a faint flirtatious smile.

She burned all the hotter. Rumors had said the Galactic A-class Assassin Robot Army could pass as human, but this was unreal. Her heart fluttered as it walked toward her.

"Uh…" Her mouth felt like cotton, "Please, report to your station, GAARA."

"Yes, ma'am." The almost impassive GAARA quickly wrote a note, handing her it before leaving.

Matsuri looked down at the contact code written down. She flipped over the paper and laughed.

_'You're cute :). Call me some time'._

_

* * *

_**A/N: I had a LOT of fun writing these. I think #25 had more potential for a normal fanfic, but I still like it. #24 parodies Asian dramas where a girl pretends to be a guy, fall in love, and someone always likes her and worries that they are gay. As you can see, Gaara doesn't really care that much in the drabble xD. #21 and #23 is just cuteness. I had the idea for #22 in my head since the third chapter. I really like how it turned out, so I'm happy with it even though it's not exactly like what I****'d wanted.**

**I had to delete three chapters of this story and resend them due to a glitch :(**_  
_


	6. 26 to 30: From TLC to Free Fall

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I do not profit from writing this._

**A/N: Well, I finally got up to drabble #30. I have a bad cough, so it's hard to concentrate on writing. Also, yesterday was my birthday. Or rather, the day before yesterday.  
**

* * *

_Love starts with a smile, grows with a kiss, and ends with a tear._  
_ - Unknown_

**Start with a Smile**

_Drabbles for Gaara/Matsuri_

* * *

**26. TLC**

_Genre: Romance_  
_Characters: Gaara/Matsuri_  
_Rating: G_  
_Words: 168_

Matsuri sneezed. She wiped her nose with a sniff. She felt too drained to even get up to fix herself a bowl of rice porridge. Gaara would be disappointed in her, if he heard her say it.

She heard the outer door slide, then someone tapped on the door. "Matsuri, I'm coming in," she heard Gaara announce as he opened the door to her bedroom with sand. He entered, balancing steaming porridge a small bowl in one hand and two bottles in the other, one medicine, one amazake.

"Gaara-sensei…."

He looked wordlessly behind him. Sand dragged in his own kotatsu table.

Gaara set it down, positioning a cushion for her to sit on. He dished out the porridge and poured the amazake, setting the medicine bottle aside. "Here, this should make you more comfortable."

Matsuri teared up at the unexpected act of kindness as she slid out of bed and under the kotatsu. "Thank you, Gaara-sensei."

Gaara looked at her thoughtfully. "… It's nothing. Just get better, okay?"

* * *

**27. Twenty Minutes**

_Genre: Romance_  
_Characters: Gaara/Matsuri_  
_Rating: G_  
_Words: 155_

Matsuri stared at the clock, unsure if she wanted the final twenty minutes of her fifteenth year to drag by or to quicken.

"What is it, Matsuri?" Her sensei asked. He turned to look at the time as well.

She answered, "In exactly twenty… nineteen minutes, I'll be legal marrying age."

Gaara blinked. He seemed to mull that little fact over. "Temari told me how important this is to girls."

Matsuri pursed her lips. "I'm not sure how I feel about it," she admitted. It was thrilling, but Gaara was only fourteen. He wouldn't reach marriageable age until he turned eighteen. It wasn't fair. "I don't plan on getting married any time soon."

She paused. "I already like someone, but now I have to wait a few years for him to catch up," she confessed softly with a blush, flashing him a meaningful glance.

But Gaara was too busy watching time go by to see.

* * *

**28. Phobia**

_Genre: General_  
_Characters: Gaara/Matsuri_  
_Rating: G_  
_Words: 102_

"I really hate fish," Gaara grumbles, watching the goldfish with a distrustful glare.

Matsuri tries not to laugh. "Why is that?" She asks. She flips through the guide to pet fish she has brought with her.

Gaara gives her a somber look. "When I was little, I lost control of my sand while visiting the sea and I hurt a man."

He pauses to eye the goldfish, who just keep swimming, and finishes darkly, "He fell in and the fish stripped his bones in seconds. He didn't even have time to scream."

Matsuri sweats. "Um, how about we just get a puppy?"

* * *

**29. Volume**

_Genre: Romance/AU_  
_Characters: Gaara/Matsuri_  
_Rating: G_  
_Words: 117_

Matsuri shifted an eye to Gaara who sat ignoring everyone in the cafeteria as he ate lunch. She swallowed and moved her hand to signal him, but he gave her a mildly disinterested look before going back to his meal.

Matsuri slumped. He wasn't into her like she was him. Of course, she hadn't gotten a chance to talk to him up till now….

She poked her food glumly until a shadow fell over her. The redhead stood in front of her table.

'_Gaara, there's something I need to tell you. I really like you,'_ Matsuri signed, hands shaking with nerves.

Gaara blinked. He stared at her for a moment.

'_Thank you.'_ He gestured, _'I like you, too.'

* * *

_

**30. Free-fall**

_Genre: Romance_  
_Characters: Gaara/Matsuri_  
_Rating: G_  
_Words: 127_

Most people don't understand when Matsuri claims the most romantic moment she shared with Gaara was when they were plummeting to the earth.

Matsuri had trouble describing it. She had no problem describing the wind roaring around them as they held hands, falling together. But the warmth of his hands and the way they could do little but gaze into each other's eyes as they dropped out of control…. how could she put _that_ into words?

One day, she found herself standing before a kneeling Gaara presenting a ring that she started to understand herself. Once more, there was nothing but each other, their lives slipping into the unknown, as he slipped the ring onto her finger while she laughed and cried.

And his hands were warm.

* * *

**A/N: **

**#26 - Rice porridge and the thick drink called amazake are cold foods in Japan. Since they live in a desert, a kotatsu table would be overkill if it is powered, so Gaara just brought it in so Matsuri would have some place cozy like a bed to eat at. It was inspired by my cough xD  
**

**#27 - I wrote this when there was only twenty minutes left before my birthday.**

**#28 - This is a plot device that will probably show up in some of my stories. I already had a few plots in mind that uses the idea of Gaara having a dislike of fish before I wrote this drabble. I have no idea what genre it is, so I called it General.  
**

**#29 - I wanted to write one or two of the characters having a handicap other than blindness. What more could I say? **

**#30 - I have trouble explaining where I was going with this one T_T**


	7. 31 to 35: From Push to Eden

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I do not profit from writing this._

**A/N: Not much to say. This chapter has quite a bit of variety in it. :)  
**

* * *

_Love starts with a smile, grows with a kiss, and ends with a tear._  
_ - Unknown_

**Start with a Smile**

_Drabbles for Gaara/Matsuri_

* * *

**31. Push**

_Genre: Drama_/_Humor_  
_Characters: Gaara, Matsuri_  
_Rating: G_  
_Words: 117_

"Matsuri, push!"

Matsuri gritted her teeth, veins popping. "Urg!"

"Just breathe! You can do it."

She yelled, gasping for breath, "Why can't you just use your sand?"

"I can't do that!" Gaara protested, sweat dripping down his brow as he watched, unable to do anything.

With a strained grunt, Matsuri gave a final push. The boulder rolled down the other side of the steep hill. She collapsed, reduced to a heaving pile of jelly.

Gaara looked at the row of steep hills and wiped sweat from his brow. He could never get used to muggy weather. The other teachers looked at him nervously while their students – plural – congratulated each other weakly.

"…Did we just… lose, Gaara-sensei?"

"Yes."

* * *

**32. Cracked and…**

_Genre: Angst/Tragedy_  
_Characters: Gaara/Matsuri_  
_Rating: PG-13_  
_Words: 136_

Matsuri smiled.

That was all it took. Her joyful face as she hurried to his side after finishing a mission, face bruised and battered yet shining, was what Gaara looked forward to the most on a weekly basis.

So he lingered beside her. And there he stayed.

It gave him a strange feeling in his heart being near her, listening to her carefree laughter and seeing her cheeks turn red in response to what he said or did.

When he found her wailing on her knees outside her house, he put aside his ninja training and hunted down the person who hurt her. The next day, they laid her murdered grandfather into the earth and Gaara swore to look after Matsuri and her stricken grandmother, promising to himself he will never see her smile vanish again.  
**

* * *

33. …Broken**

_Genre: Angst/Tragedy_  
_Characters: Gaara/Matsuri_  
_Rating: PG-13_  
_Words: 100_

It has been a year since the tragedy that had left their family shattered and broken.

Every day, Gaara and Matsuri go to Grandmother's home and the three of them visit Grandfather's grave. They know they can't bring back her husband or take back what happened to her, but they let her know they are there for her.

On the way back home, Matsuri can't do anything but lament that she couldn't protect her grandparents. Gaara just holds her close and tells her it's alright until she calms.

In the morning, they find her grandmother has died in the night.  
**

* * *

34. Flowers**

_Genre: Friendship_  
_Characters: Gaara, Matsuri, one-sided Gaara/Matsuri_  
_Rating: G_  
_Words: 142_

"Um… Gaara-sen– sama?"

Gaara looked up from his paperwork..

Matsuri cleared her throat. "I'm sorry I wasn't here. I got you something. To congratulate you on becoming the Godaime, I mean."

Gaara blinked at his student impassively. Things never changed. She was still so frightened of him. At least she made an effort, like everyone else now.

She tilted her head towards the door. "It's outside. I hope you don't mind that I couldn't bring here."

Gaara didn't know what to say, so he walked out without a word. He found himself surrounded by Night-Blooming Cereus cacti, in full bloom in the dusk. "Matsuri, how did you–? This is–" Gaara touched a blossom, not believing his eyes.

Matsuri shrugged. "I heard you wished you could see one some day. Now you can culture them too."

"…Thank you." And Gaara smiled.

* * *

**35. Eden**

_Genre: Spiritual_/_Parody_  
_Characters: Gaara/Matsuri_  
_Rating: PG_  
_Words: 134_

"So we are stuck here?" Matsuri asked, face burning.

Gaara nodded, refusing to look at her. "I'm afraid so…"

"What did you do to our clothes?"

Shocked at the accusation, the Kazekage turned to look at her. He blocked the sight from his vision. "I did nothing. What did you do?"

Matsuri sighed. "Okay, so neither of us know what happened…"

Gaara suggested, "I'll cover us with my sand." He reached out to his sand. Not a grain stirred. "Oh…"

He looked around and grabbed a handful of fig leaves and twigs. "This should work until we find our clothes."

Matsuri nodded and they began weaving their new mini-outfits. She paused and looked up at the tree shading them. A snake cradled the tree's fruit in its coils.

"What a delicious looking apple."

* * *

**A/N: **

**#31 - Even though Matsuri is the only student of Gaara, she didn't lose because she was outnumbered. Everyone on the other teams finished their individual turns of moving the stone before she managed to do it once. Ouch. This is because she started training to become a ninja later in life than most people. And, yes, the beginning was written to make it sound like she was in labor. Shame on me!  
**

**#32-33 - I feel so sad for everyone in these two drabbles... :(. Matsuri's grandparents are apparently civilians on one side of her family in this.  
**

**#34 - Night-Blooming Cereus is a rare and beautiful cactus that blooms at dusk. This one goes with the canon detail that Gaara never knew he was loved until after he was brought back to life. Of course this means, even afterward, he never got what Matsuri was trying to imply with her gift. Aw...**

**#35 - Gaara and Matsuri in the Garden of Eden...? Yes, please! ;3**


	8. 36 to 40: From Drunk to Sensei

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I do not profit from writing this._

**A/N: I had a busy week. Small warning: #39 is an AU where Gaara and Matsuri are kittens. Hey, I'm trying to get my cat used to my sister's cat, so it was bound to happen. *shrug*  
**

* * *

_Love starts with a smile, grows with a kiss, and ends with a tear._  
_ - Unknown_

**Start with a Smile**

_Drabbles for Gaara/Matsuri

* * *

_

**36. Drunk**

_Genre: General_  
_Characters: Gaara/Matsuri_  
_Rating: PG_  
_Words: 122_

Matsuri downed her beer and slammed the mug down on the table as she stood. She narrowed her eyes at the mocking bullseye. "Sho… ya think I can't hitcha…" She slurred. "I'll show ya! I'll show 'em who'sh champ!"

"I think you've had enough," Gaara informed her.

Matsuri tried to bat his hand away. "I'm fine. Really, dun worry sho much…"

She bent over moaning and covered her mouth as she began to gag. Gaara pulled her up to her feet, drapping his coat over her shoulders. "Come on. Let's go home."

Matsuri removed her hand and threw up on his shirt. "Shorry…" She mumbled.

"It'll wash out." Gaara gave her a kiss on the head. "You'll do fine this weekend, alright?"  
**

* * *

37. Memento**

_Genre: General_  
_Characters: Gaara/Matsuri_  
_Rating: G_  
_Words: 100_

Matsuri opened an eye.

Everything looked the same as always. Her parents and herself smiled at her from the photos on her dresser.

She ran a hand through her hair and groaned in disappointment. It had only been that dream again.

She stood, stretching with a yawn. She took a brush and began to fix her hair.

Her nightgown's sleeve slipped.

Matsuri froze.

_"Don't! I'll get a hicky!"_ She remembered protesting through laughter as he kissed her breathless.

He had ignored her.

_"So you will remember, when you wake up…"_

She touched the red spot.

_"This dream is real, love."_

* * *

**38. Closure**

_Genre: General_  
_Characters: Gaara/Matsuri_  
_Rating: PG_  
_Words: 165_

There are two missions that left an eternal effect on Gaara. The first was the Chuunin Exam invasion plan that had changed everything for him.

The second was the first mission he had taken with Matsuri.

"My parents' home!" Matsuri shot pass him.

When he caught up with her – "Matsuri, we have to keep going. Our mission…" – She had already gone inside.

He followed her.

She took a book off the shelf. "Their wedding… They used to tell me stories about it so I wouldn't make the same mistakes planning it they did." She laughed feebly.

Gaara didn't speak.

Matsuri picked up a toy dog and hugged it. "Inu-tan! I remember when Mom gave me him. I was very sick with a fever and my parents were worried. When I got better, they were crying and for a few days they spoiled me a bit."

She gave a tight pained smile.

Gaara placed a hand on her shoulder as she broke down in sobs.

* * *

**39. Paws**

_Genre: Friendship/AU_  
_Characters: Gaara, Matsuri_  
_Rating: G_  
_Words: 146_

Butterflies flittered from flower to flower. A tiny gray kitten pounced up from the grass, paws high in the air. "Nya!" She mewed, batting playfully.

The targeted little butterfly winged it across the dirt road, kitten bounding after. She heard the soft trill of another curious kitten and stopped, sniffing carefully.

A reddish brown kitten somewhat bigger than her trilled as he stepped out of the long grass, tapping her with a paw. "Play?"

She jumped with a protesting meow. Upon calming she said, "H-hello. Who are you?"

"Gaara. Play?" The bigger kitten smelled distinctly younger than her.

Being the playful carefree kitten she was, the gray kitten pounced on his tail, "Okay! I'm Matsuri."

"Friends, Matsuri-tan?" Gaara-tan purred as he rolled over to bop her on the nose.

"Friends!" Matsuri chimed and ran into the field with her new friend.

* * *

**40. Sensei**

_Genre: Friendship/General_  
_Characters: Gaara, Matsuri, Sari, Ittetsu_  
_Rating: G_  
_Words: 161_

Sari whispered, "I hope whoever our sensei is, he's not harsh."

Matsuri snorted. "Please, our sensei will probably be a woman if there's two of us here."

Ittetsu watched the door intently as higher ranking ninjas entered and led their new teams out. "Well, if it is a woman, I hope she's pretty."

The door opened again and the nervous whispering in the classroom silenced as a single red haired figure stepped into the classroom. Emotionless aquamarine eyes scanned the room.

_S-Sabaku no…_

He said only five words, "Team 9, come with me."

Matsuri was so used to their team being passed over that she gave a sigh of relief. Ittetsu shook her. "Team 9 is us!"

The three new Genin trudged after their terrifying sensei. Sari was crying.

Gaara paused in the hallway. When he turned to look back at his three students, his eyes looked very lonely and weary to Matsuri, and she hated herself for her fear.

* * *

**A/N: I don't really have anything to say about any of these. 'Nya'**** is how cats meow in Japanese. _Tan _is a baby talk version of _chan_, which was originally the baby talk version of _san_. The universes these are placed in are either, either, anime, AU, and manga.**

**The last one I wrote because today was the day I had my GED graduation ceremony. So... a drabble on Matsuri becoming a Genin and getting Gaara for her sensei seemed fairly appropriate. :)  
**


	9. 41 to 45: From Etiquette to Hypocorism

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I do not profit from writing this._

**A/N: I ran out of ideas for a bit, sorry. I managed to write five new drabbles though. Little warning: Matsuri may be seen somewhat of a jerk in #41, though her feelings are a bit understandable.  
**

* * *

_Love starts with a smile, grows with a kiss, and ends with a tear._  
_ - Unknown_

**Start with a Smile**

_Drabbles for Gaara/Matsuri_

**

* * *

41. Etiquette**

_Genre: Romance/General_  
_Characters: Gaara, Matsuri, one-sided GaaMatsu_  
_Rating: G_  
_Words: 141_

Matsuri fidgeted.

She didn't mean to be rude, but her black dress itched like someone had poured little ants in it. She sneaked a glance back at the Kazekage, who had an inscrutable expression on his face as he listened to the man drone on about the lives of those lost in the Akatsuki attack. Gaara lowered his head slightly so she couldn't see his eyes when they reached Chiyo.

She knew it was all the more rude to think it, but she was glad Chiyo had died. She may have told Ittetsu that there was no way Gaara would die so easily, but when she saw that Chiyo had died, even she knew better.

Even though it meant the death of another person, she had the man she loved back. And that was all that mattered, even if it was unforgivably rude of her.  
**

* * *

42. Temple**

_Genre: Friendship/Romance_  
_Characters: Gaara/Matsuri_  
_Rating: G_  
_Words: 133_

Matsuri inhaled the dusty morning air, stretching her arms as she trotted behind her kimono clad sensei. "Ah, the first temple visit of the year! I'm so excited!"

Gaara looked back at her over his shoulder. "But this is what you do every year."

"Um… Er…" Matsuri blushed. She halted, realizing something. "Wait. Haven't you done this before?"

He looked away. "No. Before this time, I've always been… indisposed."

Matsuri furrowed her brow. _What's that supposed to mean? Gaara always has great health. _

She smiled as she stared at his back. _Still… to go to first temple with you for the first time… knowing this is the very first time you've done this at all makes this day all the more precious… I'm glad._

* * *

**43. Bankruptcy**

_Genre: Romance_  
_Characters: Gaara/Matsuri_  
_Rating: G_  
_Words: 117_

Matsuri pushed her hair back with a hand, looking back at the two story dream house she had spent her first married years in.

Gaara shut the car trunk and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You, okay?"

Matsuri nodded, hesitating slightly before looking up at him. "Do you think it'll still be for sale when we manage to leave the apartments?"

Gaara placed a hand on his temple, tilting his head to one side as he considered an answer that wasn't a downer. "…It would be nice. This place has so much of you in it."

Matsuri blushed. She covered his hand with hers. "It has much of both of us in it," she chided, softly.

* * *

**44. Durian**

_Genre: General_  
_Characters: Ittetsu, Matsuri, Sari, one-sided Gaara/Matsuri_  
_Rating: G_  
_Words: 100_

Ittetsu mumbled into his food, "I wonder what you girls see in that guy. One minute, they are as terrified as anyone else and the next, you'd think he was the best thing since the first jutsu."

The two kunoichi glared at him. Sari stuttered in indignation. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Ittetsu shrugged. "I mean, he's not exactly the friendliest guy."

Matsuri frowned, then slowly smiled. "He looks unfriendly, but he's a bit like a durian fruit really. It takes effort to look past his scary appearance, but then you find that inside, he's really not a bad person."

* * *

**45. Hypocorism**

_Genre: Romance/Humor (crack)_  
_Characters: Gaara/Matsuri_  
_Rating: G_  
_Words: 121_

_**Warning: Painfully OOC**  
_

"Welcome home, Gaa-chama!" Matsuri grinned at her husband. "How was your day?""

Gaara removed his gourd and stretched sore muscles. "Incredibly dull. Don't worry, I remembered. I bought you something on my way home. Would you like to see, 'Suri-chan?"

"What did you get me this anniversary, Strawberry-kun?"

"Why don't you open it, Hershey-chan?"

"Oh, Gourdie.… It's so beautiful! I've been meaning to get a new yukata, but this is a limited edition brand found only in the Cloud Village. How did you find it?"

"I found it tucked away in a store here in Suna, Prickles."

"Thank you very much, Tanuki-tan. I promise I'll treasure it forever."

"… I love you so much, Bunny-chin…."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Durian fruit is famous for its terrible smell but delicious flavor.**

**Hypocorism is a word for terms of endearment.**

**Despite the title, the word 'etiquette' isn't even used once in #41.  
**


	10. 46 to 50: From Storm to Digamy

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I do not profit from writing this._

**A/N: Woooooooow, I was gone for a long time! The last time I updated was in December of 2010. **

**Sorry about that. Last year I was just too busy to work on these fics. Also, I'm not really as big a Naruto fan as I used to be. I've pretty much moved on to other, better things. Writing _Naruto_ fics is still fun, but it's not half as fun as it used to be. **

**However, I don't want to do the same thing I did when I got out of _Lord of the Rings_ and just drop everything, so I'm still going to be writing Naruto fics, at the very least so I can keep my _Naruto_ fic writing juices flowing.**

* * *

_Love starts with a smile, grows with a kiss, and ends with a tear._  
_ - Unknown_

**Start with a Smile**

_Drabbles for Gaara/Matsuri_

* * *

**46. Storm**

_Genre: Romance_  
_Characters: Gaara/Matsuri_  
_Rating: G_  
_Words: 101_

Sand blazed across the sun-scorched valley. Wind curled around the bundled up teenage girl trudging down the street. It whipped through her temporary pigtails. Through her protective goggles, Matsuri looked at each building and sign carefully.

There was a muffled hiss of sand beside her. She paused as the Kazekage, who had appeared beside her in a cloud of sand, lifted a hand and the sand gave them a wide berth.

Matsuri pulled off her goggles, yanking down her mask to flash Gaara a warm smile. They kissed in greeting and, holding hands, strolled silently through the storm churned streets.

* * *

**47. Pizza Parlor**

_Genre: Romance (slightly AU)_  
_Characters: Gaara/Matsuri_  
_Rating: PG-13… ish?_  
_Words: 208_

"It's a pizza parlor," Gaara stated flatly. He raised a skeptical invisible eyebrow.

Music blared on the old jukebox, the heavy base pulsing through the dimly lit building. Kids and teens chattered energetically. Who knew how they could actually hear each other.

"What?" Matsuri cupped a hand to her ear, grinning broadly from ear to ear. "I can't hear you!"

Gaara's lips twitched as he struggled to decide if he found it cute or annoying. He opted for the third and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Well… maybe the food will make up for it."

Matsuri tapped him lightly on the shoulder with her fist. His sand didn't even stir. "Why do you think I suggested it? Besides," and she flashed a perverted grin and leaned over to whisper in his ear, stroking his hand, "didn't I tell you this place is one of the best places for some fun?"

Gaara lips curved in a small smile as he caught her drift.

She was right. With the loud music, no one would hear them. Under the buffet table covered with the tablecloth that was almost dragging on the floor, no one would see them.

Only one question remained: Should we eat pizza before or after sex?

* * *

**48. Bedbug**

_Genre: Romance/General_  
_Characters: Gaara/Matsuri_  
_Rating: G_  
_Words: 173_

"Matsuri, are you alright?"

Matsuri could hear the concern in her boyfriend's voice as he rushed to her side, sand at the ready. She struggled to catch her breath and pointed a shaky finger at her bed. The ugly little brown bug was no longer in sight.

Gaara frowned. "The bed?"

Matsuri whispered, "In… in the bed. I saw a bedbug."

Without question, Gaara reached a hand out, power rippling off him like heat. Tendrils of sand hissed through the open window, snaking their way through the infested apartment. The bed and furniture disappeared beneath the sand. The two ninjas stood in silence for a moment, then Gaara forced the sand into a single ball in the middle of the room.

He closed his fist. "Sabaku Kyuu!"

There was an audible splat as hundreds of bedbugs met their end.

Matsuri threw her arms around him with gleeful relief. "Have I ever told you how glad I am that you can do that?"

Gaara kissed her forehead. "I seem to recall you mentioning it."

* * *

**49. Purple**

_Genre: Angst/Tragedy_  
_Characters: Gaara/Matsuri_  
_Rating: PG-13_  
_Words: 136_

Gaara regretted hiding his feelings from Matsuri. He wanted to fix it every time he saw her with the brute the arranged marriage had condemned her to.

He wished he hadn't taken the nigh complete loss of his sand powers after his resurrection to heart, abandoning her to face such a sorry future.

He wondered every night, in between vivid nightmares of the cave where he had died alone and in pain, if the fact that he could no longer shield the entire village with miles upon miles of sand mattered as much to her as he had feared.

But the day he ran into Matsuri in the street and saw her eye, swollen black and purple, he desired nothing more than the blood of the monster that had taken and brutalized the woman he loved.

* * *

**50. Digamy**

_Genre: Romance_  
_Characters: past-Gaara/Sari, past-?/Matsuri, Gaara/Matsuri_  
_Rating: G_  
_Words: 151_

How do you do it? Gaara ponders, strolling down the street one still afternoon. He halts, and Sari blushes in shame at the living reminder of the marriage her lust had destroyed and stammers an 'excuse me' before darting around him, unable to meet his startled gaze.

Gaara doesn't answer. It never got easier talking to his ex-wife. Or his fiancee's ex, for that matter.

Right now, more pressing matters are at hand. The invitations have been sent, the caterers hired, and the cake picked. Gaara watches swirls of sand dance over his sandals. But even as preparations for the big day are made, he can't help but wonder: How does one face a second marriage after suffering such heartache?

Later this night, he asks Matsuri. She places a hand on his shoulder and gives a sad, comforting smile, understanding his concerns all too well. "By living day by day."

* * *

**A/N: Not too impressed with these, but since these are the first five drabble-ish things I've written in a long, long while, it's only to be expected.**

**Digamy, by the way, refers to a second marriage _after_ the first marriage ends in either death or divorce. Not to be mixed up with bigamy, which refers to a second marriage taking place _without_ the first marriage ending.**

** AND WE HAVE REACHED THE HALFWAY POINT!  
**


	11. 51 to 55: From 404 to Rescue

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I do not profit from writing this._

* * *

**A/N:** I am having trouble thinking up new ideas for GaaMatsu drabbles right now, but I managed to squeeze five out of my skull.

* * *

_Love starts with a smile, grows with a kiss, and ends with a tear._  
_ - Unknown_

**Start with a Smile**

_Drabbles for Gaara/Matsuri_

* * *

**51. 404**

_Genre: AU_  
_Characters: Gaara, Matsuri, __one-sided Gaara/Matsuri_  
_Rating: G_  
_Words: 105_

No, it couldn't be. It was impossible! Matsuri tightened a shaking hand around the mouse. The worst combination of numbers imaginable sat on her web browser, mocking her. Her own site couldn't be down. She had just fixed it!

"Matsuri, what's wrong?"

She jumped at the sound of her crush behind her. "G-Gaara! Er… it's nothing. Just found out my site is dow..." She gulped. Why did she tell him it was her site?

He leaned over her, staring at the browser intensely. Matsuri's heart pounded in her chest. She could feel his body heat on her cheek. She took a steady breath. It didn't help her nerves.

He frowned. "Gaara-luv-dot-com…?"

* * *

**52. Secret**

_Genre: Romance_  
_Characters: Gaara/Matsuri, Ittetsu,_  
_Rating: T_  
_Words: 116_

"Hush! They'll hear us," Matsuri murmured, pressing her forehead against her secret boyfriend.

Gaara watched Ittetsu and Sari walk past as they shared their day together. He tightened his embrace. "I don't think they can hear us."

Matsuri sighed. "I guess your right."

Ittetsu popped back. "Gaara-sama? Matsuri? What are you doing?"

"Ittetsu. I… um…" Gaara opened his mouth a few times. He mused over possible excuses with a thoughtful frown. Matsuri just gaped at her fellow Genin.

"You know it's not illegal for the Kazekage to date, right?" Sari slipped into view with a raised eyebrow.

Matsuri sighed. They knew that. It was just fun to pretend it was for a bit.

Stupid teammates.

* * *

**53. Sadness and…**

_Genre: General_  
_Characters: unrequited Gaara/Matsuri_  
_Rating: K+_  
_Words: 236_

Gaara placed the small cactus in front of the tombstone. "Hello, Kaa-san."

He trailed his fingers through the loose grains of sand covering Karura's grave. "I'm sorry I haven't been visiting." He shifted stiffly. "They told me you didn't…. No, it doesn't matter."

He sat there in silence, unsure what to say. "I wish I could've known you." He moved to stand.

"I wish you were here."

Gaara froze. Someone else was visiting a grave. Not wanting to draw attention to himself and break the other person's quiet time, he sat back down.

"I could really use your help. I don't know what to do." He recognized the voice now. Matsuri, his former student. Matsuri laughed nervously. "He's out of my league. He's cute, strong, mysterious, and really nice, and everyone depends on him so much. And now that he's Kazekage, _everyone_ wants him."

Someone… liked him? Not sure how to react, Gaara sank lower to the ground, uncomfortable with eavesdropping on Matsuri, but unsure how to move.

"I've done nothing but tell you, and I know you can't help me, but I feel… better. It's been too long since I've asked for your advice, Mom, Dad."

Matsuri gave thanks and said her goodbyes. Gaara heard the sound of footsteps fading away. He waited until he was certain she was gone, then sat back up. He turned to Karura's gravestone. "Mom, I need some advice…."

* * *

**54. …Joy**

_Genre: General/Friendship_  
_Characters: Gaara, Matsuri, unrequited Gaara/Matsuri_  
_Rating: K_  
_Words: 162_

_He stood alone, an island among shinobi. They all shrank away from him in revulsion._

He returns from the latest mission, and she runs up to him, glowing with excitement. "You're back!"

_He had sworn never to love again, and yet his hunger for love and something that could be called existence left him burning with loathing and rage._

He doesn't feel the same as her. His mind is consumed with thoughts of another. But he is touched, grateful even, that someone can feel this way about him.

_Wherever he went, a heavy silence fell as the "thing" that was him walked by._

"How did the mission go?" she asks, nearly dancing around him in her delight in just talking to him.

"It…."

She waves a hand. "Oh, never mind. You just came back. I'm sure you'll want to rest up and relax for a bit before talking to little old me."

He smiles and feels the joy of friendship in his heart.

* * *

**55. Rescue**

Genre: AU  
Characters: Gaara, Matsuri  
Rating: T  
Words: 191

_I don't like this place._ Matsuri narrowed her brown eyes at the thick coat of moss that covered, quite literally, everything in the forest. She shrugged off her heavy sense of foreboding. Gaara needed her.

She marched onward. Predictably, the moss came alive the second she stepped on it, rising and turning a massive head toward her with a roar. It had no eyes, only a pair of jaws lined with dirt and beetles.

It darted down at her….

Moments later, Matsuri stepped over the monstrous corpse, moss already receding from the forest. That had cost her a few minutes of daylight. She would have to pick up the pace.

Presently, she came upon the tower. For a Kazekage, breaking into it was nothing. The dungeon would be even easier.

She found him staring out into the forest through his cell window, a chakra blocking collar around his throat. "Gaara!"

Gaara turned around. "Matsu…. Kazekage-sama, you came!"

The Godaime Kazekage smiled at him. "Did you think I wouldn't?"

The ground shook and the tower began to crumble. Matsuri grabbed Gaara's hand and together they ran out, shielded by Matsuri's sand.

* * *

**A/N:** I still need to edit the ratings of the previous chapters. Some of the T-rated stuff is really M, according to the more precise ratings guidelines given to me for this site.


End file.
